Assess the efficacy and tolerance of rimantadine in the treatment of acute influenza A infection in children between the ages of one year and 15 years. Also collect information concerning the development of viral resistance in rimantadine and placebo recipients as well as information concerning influenza in family members who may acquire sensitive or resistant virus.